Fateless episode 1
by ForgottenGrimiore
Summary: Another chance, so very few are given in a lifetime. When a tragic accident occurs one more is given at the horizon of death. Now trapped in a new world one man must find his way in life. Now if only he could get rid of this crazy scientist. FAIR WARNING THE M RATING WILL BE WELL EARNED. Ships have let to be determined.


Fateless

"They say that the body no longer feels pain when it dies. Now let me tell you that, that is complete and total bullshit, maybe I should explain. Sometime during the summer of 2027, I was in a major accident, you may have heard about it, the new 765 airliners was making a trip out across the Atlantic from the US to the UK. Anyway, the engines on the right wing blow out doesn't even give a warning before that side of the plane is ripped apart and I was unlucky enough to be standing at the time. The drop wasn't bad, hell it was almost freeing in a way, but the landing would liquified me. Any thoughts I had could be summed up in one word. "FUUUU.."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"UUUCCKK!" The scream echoes for a bit before I realize I'm not falling anymore, just kind of floating in a white abyss. Seriously think of the whitest thing you can multiply it by five then you have something half as white as this place. "But more importantly where in the nine hells am I?"

Any looking around leaves only white in my vision. "It can't be purgatory there's supposed to be a help desk for trapped souls, at least that's what those comics say." On another note this place is super calming and is probably the only reason I'm not freaking out just yet.

"Thanks I had that in mind when I made this place, it gets really annoying when people don't stop freaking out five seconds after coming here." The suddenness of a new voice startles me, I turn around and see a being sitting behind a desk. The being is little more a fuzzy outline against the white but he's there. Good news though the help desk is here. "This isn't the help desk and this place isn't purgatory either. Take a seat."

I take the seat provided and observe the being for a second before blurting out. "Are you the truth?" What even in life I was a bit of an otaku.

"I may look like that flesh stealing asshole but no I'm not. Besides I've got better things to do than make deals with ignorant mortals."

Okay so he's still an asshole. "I'm not that bad."

Okay an asshole that can read minds. "Stop that."

"...What number am I-"

"69, can we move on please you're not my only appointment today." For a being whose facial features are vague to the extreme he's damn intimidating, but I nod anyway.

"Now I'm well aware that you have read multiple fanfiction about being reborn into alternate worlds either from video games or literature. This will seem incredibly cliché, but you are one of the lucky few to be selected for this honor. If you do well enough your exploits will be recorded and shared for all and your memory will live on until the tides of history eventually forget."

I stare at the being incredulously, even I can see how incredibly idiotic that sounds. The being nods to my thoughts, oh yeah, he can read my mind. "So, if this has happened before and I read about it why didn't a majority of them remember meeting you?"

"Simple they wanted a clean slate. Now few decide to continue after their first reality if they accept but the option to continue again is always open."

"Will I be given a pocket dimension or anything like that."

"I just send you to the new reality. I know some others like me enjoy giving gifts, but I believe in having you earn your way. If you can figure out how to keep a pocket dimension for any of your gear then I won't get rid of it. Otherwise I drop you in at the birth of your new life. Now if you accept just sign this contract and we can begin." the being slides a paper across the desk that I take and sign immediately.

"Excellent with this you are on your way. Good luck." I have no time to respond before the being waves his hand and I vanish.

the being now addresses the readers, "well with him on his way all I can say is enjoy his tale and don't judge him too harshly his memory isn't the best." With that the being and his desk vanish for sight on to his next appointment.


End file.
